Behind Closed Doors
by StellarSophie
Summary: Francis catches his cousin Maddie doing something naughty, so he takes matters into his own hands… France x Fem!Canada oneshot. Warnings inside.


**Name**: Behind closed doors.

**Pairing**: France x Fem!Canada (Main), Pru x Fem!Can (One-sided) Pru x Fem!Aus (Mentioned)

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Masturbation, incest (cousins), smut.

**Summary**: Francis catches his cousin Maddie doing something naughty, so he takes matters into his own hands… (France x Fem!Canada oneshot)

* * *

Madeline Williams was an average 15 year-old girl. She goes to high-school, she keeps her grades up, and she's preparing to get a job next year. One thing about her is the fact that she's invisible to everyone except people who've known her a long time.

And this doesn't help the fact that her crush doesn't even know she exists. Gilbert Beilschmidt: that sexy albino from Germany, the one who proclaimed himself awesome. Maddie has never actually talked to him though. She just watches from afar…

Her cousin Francis isn't home yet and she suddenly gets an urge. She feels so dirty, thinking this about a guy she barely knows… She closes her eyes and imagines its Gilbert touching her instead of herself. Her left hand travels down to her panties while the right massages her breast.

Her fingers travel past her underwear and begins to rub the outside of her opening. Maddie suppressed a moan as one finger slipped into her wet heat. "G-Gilbert…" She moaned softly. She began to tweak and rub her nipple as she thrust the finger slowly. Maddie groaned, picking up the pace.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy opened the front door and walked inside. He was glad that his boss let him go home early. The 19 year old walked upstairs to go into his room, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor on his way.

"Nghh!"

He heard a moan coming from his younger cousins room. Curiosity took over as he tiptoed towards her door which wasn't shut all the way. Quietly, he peeked inside. Maddie was sitting on the edge of her bed, back facing him. One of her hands was touching her chest while the other was in her underwear.

He felt his pants get a bit tighter.

Soon, he found himself palming his crotch. He knew this was so wrong, but his cousin was just so cute. He bit down on his lip so Maddie wouldn't hear any of his noises.

Francis watched as his cousin's movements went even faster and her moans grew louder. He undid his jeans and reached inside his underwear and stroked his length while still watching her. He leaned up against a wall, unable to hold himself up anymore as his strokes quickened.

Maddie let out a high-pitched squeal, making Francis even more turned on. He accidentally let loose a moan but luckily Maddie didn't hear him.

He watched her carefully. Her back arched and her toes clenched. Francis knew what was happening. She was going to climax. Instead of watching his cousin, he took a chance and slowly crept inside of her room until he was right behind her. He allowed his jeans to fall to the floor and luckily she didn't hear him over the sound of her own moans.

The Frenchman continued to stroke himself to her. From where he stood, he saw her flushed face and the top of her breasts. Without thinking, he bent over her and grabbed both of her breasts from behind and began to massage them.

The girl immediately tensed up and turned her head around. "F-Francis?" Her face turned bright red as she looked her cousin up and down. She quickly removed her fingers from herself.

He pressed a finger to her lips and sat down behind her, each leg around her body. "Shh~ Let Francis help you..."

Maddie was about to protest when Francis lightly bit down on her neck. "F-Fine..." She was too horny to decline. The Canadian looked forward again, forcing the thoughts of Gilbert out of her head. It would be wrong to think about him now.

The Frenchman's fingers traveled down to her moist heat as he smirked and continued to touch her breasts. . "Maddie..."

She moaned as he entered two fingers inside her. "Ngghh~"

He immediately started to pump them at full speed. He was better at this than she was, and he could tell by her sounds. Francis bent his fingers, trying to find her special place. He grinned as he found it.

Within minutes, she was jelly. Maddie could barely hold herself up anymore. The pleasure was just too great. "Mmm..." She ground up against him, feeling his erection on her back.

He shuddered for a second. "Maddie... You're so quiet..." Francis kissed her cheek.

She didn't say anything except moan some more and cover his hands on her breasts with her own.

He knew just how to make her speak up. Francis began to move his fingers even faster, determined to make her come soon.

"Ahh..." She moaned a little bit louder. "Francis..."

This wasn't good enough to Francis. He tweaked her nipples in more of an attempt to make her finish. Hopefully then he'd get some noise out of her.

The girl's eyes widened. "Francis! M-More... I'm gonna come..."

He smirked and complied with her wishes, adding a third finger.

Maddie clenched her eyes shut. Her hands tightened their grasp on his and she came loudly. "Ahhh! Francis!"

Francis took his fingers out of her dripping hole. "Wow, this is a lot." He smiled and licked his fingers clean.

The girl's face remained red and she tried to catch her breath. "W-Why did you come in here?" She asked finally.

"Well, I heard your delicious moans and I couldn't help myself..." He smiled and stood up and walked to the other side of the bed so that he was facing Maddie, above her.

She looked at him. There was a huge tent in his boxers and his face was a light pink. "F-Francis..." Maddie's eyes made contact with his boner. She looked him in the eyes and reached out to his boxers.

Francis put his hands on her shoulders and didn't try to stop her. He watched her with interest as she rubbed his crotch gently.

"S-Sorry if I'm not good at this..." She said, almost looking scared.

He smiled down at her. "Relax, mon cher..."

She took a deep breath and pulled her cousin's boxers down to his knees and gazed at his member. It was big, and that almost scared her. She smiled up at him and then brought her face closer to it, licking the tip slowly. It tasted better than she imagined.

Francis tried his best to stay still as Maddie slowly took in more of his erection, making him shudder.

She bobbed her head slowly while still looking him in the eyes. Maddie grinned to herself as she saw his face became pink and his breathing became heavier.

"Maddie..." He moaned, running his fingers through her hair. Maddie was way better at this than he assumed she would be.

The girl looked up at him and blinked. Their eyes met and he stroked his cheek with his fingers as she moved even faster and taking in even more.

Francis moaned louder, trying not to force her to go deeper. "Ahh..."

She took his moans as a sign to go deeper. Soon, she had forced herself to take the entire length into her mouth without gagging.

The Frenchman moaned loudly. "Ngh, Maddie..." His hands tangled themselves with her hair.

Maddie hummed on his cock, making him shudder. She was determined to make him come like he had done to her.

"So good... oui, Maddie..." Francis breathed out shakily. He felt completely numb. She bobbed even faster now, stroking his thighs as well. "Mon dieu..."

She knew he was going to come soon. Maddie began to hallow her cheeks. She watched his facial expression turn to pure bliss.

Francis let out a moan. "Uhh.. Maddie... I'm gunna-" He wasn't able to finish however. He came hard in Maddie's mouth, holding her head in place without thinking.

The girl blushed and looked up to him. He released her and leaned against the wall panting. She smiled. "How was that?"

"Amazing, mon cheri." He smirked and leaned closer to her, kissing her on the lips and gently pushing her onto the bed underneath him.

Her eyes widened. "F-Francis... What are you doing?"

"We're both already naked, so I figure we may as well continue, non?" Francis smirked and bit her neck, his hands touching her breasts again.

She shivered. "B-But..."

"But nothing, amour... its just us here. No one's going to see us..." He spread her legs open and ground up against her, teasing her entrance with his cock.

"But I'm a virgin..." She frowned. She wanted this really bad, but losing her virginity to her cousin didn't seem right to her, especially when she had a crush on his best friend...

He sighed. "So? At least I cannot break your heart."

Maddie nodded. "I-I guess you're right..." She knew Francis would love her forever no matter what was between them.

"Forgive me if I hurt you~" Francis said as he slid the tip inside her tight heat.

Her eyes clenched shut. "Ahh..."

Francis kissed her cheek. "Don't worry... The head is the hardest part..." He would try and make this as comfortable as possible for her.

"O-Okay..." Maddie moaned out, feeling a bit better knowing that. She took a deep breath, anticipating what would happen next.

He took a deep breath and went all the way inside of her. "Y-You're so tight Maddie..." He looked at her to make sure she was okay.

He watched as her eyes flew open and her face scrunched in pain as she felt her innocence being taken away. She shakily exhaled as she realized what she had just done.

Francis kissed her cheek as tears rolled down it. "Relax, I'll make you feel good... I promise you..."

She nodded and dug her fingernails into the bed sheets, trying to adjust to his size. "Nghh..."

"Take as long as you need, mon cheri~" He said, reassuringly wiping the tears off her face. "I'll wait until you're ready."

Maddie's looked up at him and pulled his face down for a sloppy kiss. When they broke apart, she smiled to him and spoke with a blush, "Y-You can move now..."

Francis nodded, grabbing onto of her hands in his, he began to rock in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

"Ahh..." She moaned at the feeling or being stretched. "Francis..."

He smiled down at her and kissed her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded even though it did hurt a little. "Y-yes..."

Francis continued the slow pace for a few more seconds and watched as Maddie's pained expression turned soft. The pain had almost completely vanished from her body.

"F-Faster..." She said softly, moving up to join his slow thrusts. She wanted more, it just felt so good.

He smirked. "Are you sure, mon cheri?" He asked, running his finger over her breasts. In a reply, the girl bucked her hips forward roughly, moaning. He then complied and went even faster, turning her into a writhing mess.

"Francis... Francis..." Maddie began to chant his name as he pounded into her. Her hands traveled to his back and began to claw at his skin, surely leaving marks.

"Maddie..." He moaned her name into her neck before kissing the soft flesh there. He was determined to leave her with marks. He bit her neck softly and sucked on it, making Maddie's body shudder from beneath him.

As his hand squeezed her breast, she let out soft mewls that made the Frenchman thrust into her even faster. She bucked her hips, meeting his, causing an amazing sensation between the both of them. "P-Please... Francis..." She moaned, breathing in his ear.

"O-Oui?" He asked, almost finding it hard to speak as he touched her.

She smirked and brought him down for another kiss. "Francis... make me come..."

Just those words alone almost made Francis's stomach churn. "It would be my pleasure..." He quickly changed the angle he was pounding into her, determined to find the spot that could easily send her over the edge.

Maddie waiting, whimpering as Francis tried to find her g-spot. Suddenly, an inferno of pleasure took over her body and she nearly screamed. "Francis!~ Ahh!"

Francis moaned along with her, feeling his own release looming on him.

By her sounds, it was obvious that she was very close to finishing as well. "Oh god...please... I'm so close..."

"Me too, Maddie..." Francis said with a loud groan. "Uhhhgg... mon dieu..."

"FRANCIS!" She finally screamed his name as the pleasure took over and she came hard, her inner walls clenching around his cock.

He came only seconds after her, the tightening around him becoming too much for him to handle. With a low groan of his cousin's name, "Maddie~" He came deep inside of her.

Maddie desperately tried to catch her breath as Francis pulled out of her, collapsing on the bed beside her and pulling her closer to him. "T-That was..."

"Amazing?" He finished her sentence for her, smiling and kissing her lips.

She blushed and nodded, still feeling a little guilty about having a crush on Gilbert. Maybe she should tell him... "I-I have something to confess..."

"Tell me anything you'd like, oui?" Francis ran his fingers through her hair.

"I kind of have a crush on someone..." She said quickly. Why did she feel so terrible about this? Francis is such a pervert that he shouldn't mind, right? Surely he has a thing for someone too!

"Oh, on who?" He actually had an idea on who his cousin had a crush on, but he wanted her to say it for herself.

Maddie took a deep breath, and admitted it. "I like Gilbert."

Francis chuckled. "Honhon, I know."

"W-What? How?" She suddenly felt light-headed and faint.

"You make it quite obvious." He reached for her bedside table and pulled out a yearbook photo of the Prussian. "In fact, very obvious."

She blushed horribly. "P-Put that back!"

He did as he was told and then spoke again. "But for the record, I'm _bigger_ than Gilbert." He smirked and kissed her cheek.

Maddie's eyes widened, but she tried to shrug it off.

"Plus, he's way too infatuated by that Austrian chick..." He frowned. His cousin and Gilbert would make a lovely couple, but he saw little to no chance of that happening.

She sighed. "I know..." Maybe it was best to move on.

He shrugged and pulled the blanket over their sweaty bodies. "Perhaps you should rest, oui? Today must have been... exhausting for you, non?"

Maddie nodded and closed her eyes, using her cousin's arm as a pillow as she slept. Francis cuddled up closer to her and also closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Maddie woke up and stretched her arms above her head. The first thing she noticed was that she was alone. Francis wasn't in the room anymore, but she assumed there was a reason for that. She attempted to get up but a killer pain in her lower regions stopped her. Hockey practice would not be kind today. Slowly, the girl stood up and half-limped to the bathroom to shower. She prayed the water would help her.

She looked first in the mirror, her neck was covered in hickeys and her nether regions looked red and sore. Maddie sighed, starting the water and stepping inside. The shower did feel amazing. it soothed her aching body in every way.

After her shower, Maddie got dressed in her most comfortable clothing and trudged downstairs, falling on the couch when she got there. Her body was almost too sore to walk but she didn't want to appear weak.

"Maddie?"

She looked up to see Francis standing above her. "G-Good morning..." She said shyly.

He helped her sit up and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked, running his fingers along her back.

Maddie shrugged. "Just sore... really sore." She shivered.

"Perhaps I could help?" Francis smiled at her warmly.

"How?" She asked, raising her brow at him.

Francis smirked. "Backrub~"

When she nodded, the Frenchman moved to sit behind her and began to massage her tense back, especially the lower back. She moaned softly and smiled. "Its helping..."

"Good~ I'm glad I can help." He grinned.

Maddie then bragged one of his hands and brought it to her inner thighs. "T-Those are sore too..." She blushed.

He nodded. "Of course, mon cher..." His expert fingers caressed her tired muscles, working out the knots.

The door suddenly opened. "What the fuck?" it was Alfred, Maddie's protective older brother.

"Oh, bonjour Alfred!" Francis smiled at the American, who scowled at him.

Maddie waved at him shyly. "Hey Alfie~"

Alfred ignored her. "Francis, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm simply giving Maddie a backrub." He genuinely grinned at both of them. "Would you like one too, Alfred? You look a little tense."

"Hell no. Not from you." He looked down and saw where his hands were. "That is not her back."

Francis chuckled. "Non, but her thighs are sore. I'm just helping her..."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get inside her pants?" The American asked angrily.

"Alfie! Why would he want that?" Maddie said, resisting the urge to laugh as her cheeks turned pink.

Alfred rolled his eyes but shrugged it off. "I guess you're right... that's impossible."

Francis and Maddie exchanged glances and grinned at each other. Once Alfred left the room, the two shared a kiss in secret.

They had no regrets.

* * *

**AN: **I started writing this a long time ago and then forgot about it. I recently found it in my documents folder so I had to finish it. I just noticed, that as of now, all my smutty one shots have involved France. And if I remember, this was inspired by a hentai video I watched a few months ago. But I can't remember its name.

Anyway, please alert me if I made any mistakes.

Did you like it? Then review! It really means a lot.

* * *

_This story can be found on Tumblr and Deviant art._

_Tumblr: Stellar-fanfiction_

_dA: StellarSophie_


End file.
